The present invention relates to a carrier apparatus for connection with a pipe string for use in transporting or conveying at least one gauge downhole through a borehole.
In both the drilling and production of boreholes, it is often necessary to insert or introduce gauges or test instruments into the borehole in order to obtain information regarding borehole parameters or other downhole conditions such as temperature, pressure or flow rate. In this regard, carrier tools or apparatuses, commonly referred to as bundle carriers, are used for transporting or conveying the gauges or instrument bundles downhole in the borehole. Generally, the carrier apparatus is comprised of an elongate tubular section having a bore therethrough and which is threaded at its upper and lower ends for connection into the pipe string, such as a drill string or production string. As a result, fluids such as drilling or productions fluids flow through the pipe string by passing through the bore of the carrier apparatus.
One form of carrier apparatus is comprised of one or more elongate slots or voids extending longitudinally within the wall of the carrier apparatus spaced circumferentially about the bore of the apparatus to provide an unobstructed central flow path. The gauges are positioned or suspended within the slots. Thus, the gauges are located internally within the wall of the carrier apparatus such that they are completely housed within the apparatus. Typically, the bore of the carrier apparatus is centrally located such that a wall thickness between the bore of the apparatus and the outer circumference or perimeter of the apparatus is relatively uniform around the circumference. However, where necessary to accommodate the slots or voids within the wall thickness, the bore of the apparatus may be eccentrically located to provide a thicker wall portion and a thinner wall portion, wherein the slot or void is located within the thicker wall portion.
Examples of this form of carrier apparatus are provided by the Instream Gauge Carriers manufactured by Halliburton Energy Services, Inc., U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,123 issued Dec. 8, 1987 to Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,830 issued Dec. 28, 1965 to Livingston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,169 issued Jun. 14, 1994 to Delatorre, PCT Publication No. WO87/02095 published Apr. 9, 1987 by Wierzba and U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,705 issued Feb. 24, 1976 to Glotin et. al.
As discussed above, a xe2x80x9cfull borexe2x80x9d string and an unobstructed flow path through the carrier apparatus are preferred in most operations to allow the running of various downhole tools and equipment into and out of the borehole, as well as permit the unobstructed flow of fluid therethrough. Thus, the minimum circumference of the bore of the carrier apparatus is dependent upon the need to accommodate the passage of such downhole tools and equipment therethrough and to provide a xe2x80x9cfull borexe2x80x9d pipe string. Further, to facilitate the transport of the carrier apparatus through the borehole, the outer diameter or circumference of the carrier apparatus will be limited by the size of the borehole. Accordingly, preferably, the outer circumference of the carrier apparatus does not exceed the outer diameter or circumference of the pipe string.
The difference between the outer circumference of the apparatus and the circumference of the bore of the apparatus provides a limited wall thickness of the carrier apparatus. For some gauges or instruments, this limited wall thickness may be insufficient for forming the longitudinally extending slots or voids therein as discussed above, whether the bore is concentrically or eccentrically positioned, while still providing adequate structural strength to withstand the pressures and axial loads encountered in the downhole operations. Specifically, the carrier apparatus must have adequate mechanical strength to withstand the pressures, torque and stretch that can be exerted on the pipe string during normal drilling or production operations.
Thus, in a further form of carrier apparatus, the carrier apparatus is comprised of one or more slots extending longitudinally along the outside of the apparatus wall for receiving the gauges. The gauges or instruments are then secured within the slots. Thus, the gauges are secured externally to the wall of the carrier apparatus and are not completely housed within the apparatus. Rather, the gauges and the slots are accessible externally of the apparatus. Once again, in order to provide a necessary wall thickness to accommodate the formation of an external slot therein, the bore of the carrier apparatus may be either centrally or eccentrically located within the apparatus.
Examples of this form of carrier apparatus are provided by the BC-100 Memory Gauge Bundle Carrier manufactured by Micro-Smart Systems, Inc., the Gauge Carrier manufactured by The Expro Group, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,304 issued May 31, 1988 to King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,771 issued Jun. 10, 1986 to Comeau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,995 issued Dec. 16, 1986 to Young et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,481 issued Feb. 18, 1986 to McLaurin.
Referring to The Expro Group Carrier Gauge the pressure or temperature gauge is secured within an external slot in the carrier body by a gauge clamp. King provides a pivoting measuring instrument which is connected into an externally formed elongate slot by pivotal instrument support means. When pivoted into the slot, a locking mechanism, such as a locking ring, secures the measuring instrument therein. Similarly, McLaurin provides an elongate arcuate or semi-circular slot machined in the outer surface of the carrier body for receipt of a cylindrical instrument bundle therein. The instrument bundle is connected into the slot and retained in place by pressure port adapters, a jig and a retaining ring. Comeau mounts a gauge externally in a groove milled out of a gauge carrier. Straps or clamps are provided to secure the gauge in the groove.
Young et. al. provides one more pressure gauges mounted externally on a gauge carrier. Specifically, the body of the carrier is machined longitudinally to provide three flat surfaces arranged in a triangular configuration about the bore of the carrier body. A lengthwise extending semi-rectangular groove is formed in each of the three flat surfaces for receiving the outer cylindrically shaped housing of the pressure gauges. At various locations along the length of each pressure gauge housing, clamp members are provided to frictionally affix the gauge housing to the carrier body. The clamp members have interior curved surfaces to conform to the outer cylindrical surface of the gauge housing. The clamping members provide a frictional clamping force which permits the gauge housing to longitudinally shift therein.
However, again, the wall thickness may be insufficient for forming the longitudinally extending slots along the outside of the apparatus wall, while still providing adequate structural strength or integrity to the apparatus. Specifically, the wall thickness may be insufficient to effectively constrain the carrier apparatus from expanding radially under the influence of pressure from within the bore of the apparatus or forces tending to deform the carrier apparatus.
Thus, there remains a need for a gauge or measuring instrument carrier apparatus for connection with a pipe string such that the gauges may be transported through a borehole as part of the pipe string, where the pipe string, and thus the carrier apparatus, is relatively small in diameter or otherwise is relatively thin walled. Particularly, there is a need for a carrier apparatus having adequate structural strength or integrity where the carrier apparatus is relatively small in diameter or is relatively thin walled.
The present invention relates to a carrier apparatus for connection with a pipe string for use in transporting at least one gauge downhole through a borehole. The present invention is particularly suited for circumstances where the pipe string and the carrier apparatus are relatively small in diameter or the wall of the carrier apparatus is otherwise relatively thin. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus has a nominal size of about 2xe2x85x9c inches and an outside diameter of about 3 inches.
Further, the present invention relates to a carrier apparatus having sufficient structural strength or integrity to effectively constrain or inhibit the carrier apparatus from expanding radially under the influence of pressure from within the bore of the apparatus or forces tending to deform the carrier apparatus.
The invention is comprised of a carrier apparatus including a body having an outer surface and a gauge insert for interlocking with the outer surface of the body. The gauge insert is provided for carrying the gauges and is mounted with the outer surface of the body of the carrier apparatus such that the insert interlocks with the body and thus, tends to increase the structural strength of the body and accordingly the structural integrity of the carrier apparatus. Specifically, the interlocking between the body and the insert preferably comprises an interlocking interface which is shaped or configured such that the insert inhibits or constrains the radial expansion of the body.
The synergistic relationship between the insert and the body provides a carrier apparatus which tends to have relatively high structural integrity and is particularly useful in circumstances where the wall of the carrier body is relatively thin. For instance, in order to maintain a full bore of the pipe string through the carrier apparatus, the carrier body may be relatively thinned wall where the diameter of the pipe string into which the carrier apparatus is connected is relatively small such that the preferable diameter of the carrier apparatus is also relatively small.
In one aspect of the invention, the invention is comprised of a carrier apparatus for connection with a pipe string for use in transporting at least one gauge downhole through a borehole, the apparatus comprising:
(a) a tubular body for connection with the pipe string having a bore for conducting a fluid therethrough and an outer surface, wherein the outer surface has at least one longitudinal recess formed therein,
(b) at least one insert defining an internal chamber for receiving a gauge, wherein the insert is mounted with the body such that at least a portion of the insert is receivable within the recess for engagement therewith;
(c) an interlocking interface comprised of the engagement between the portion of the insert and the recess, wherein the interlocking interface is configured such that the insert inhibits radial expansion of the body adjacent the recess; and
(d) at least one passage providing fluid communication between the gauge and one of the bore of the body and the borehole.
The interlocking interface between the insert and the recess may be comprised of any interconnecting or engaging surfaces capable of providing the desired interlocking or interconnection between the insert and the recess such that the insert inhibits, constrains or restricts the radial expansion of the body, particularly the portion of the body adjacent the recess. As discussed above, there is a tendency for radial expansion and deformation of the body when fluid passes under pressure through the pipe string and the bore of the tubular body of the carrier apparatus.
Further, the interlocking interface may have any configuration capable of providing or achieving the desired interlocking or interconnection as discussed. Preferably, the portion of the insert received within the recess is comprised of an insert interlocking surface, the recess is comprised of a recess interlocking surface compatible with the insert interlocking surface for engagement therewith and the interlocking interface is comprised of the engagement between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface.
As indicated, the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface may have any compatible configurations permitting the interlocking of the surfaces in a manner to inhibit the radial expansion of the body. However, preferably, the recess interlocking surface is configured to define at least one interlocking shoulder and the insert interlocking surface is configured to define at least one compatible interlocking seat such that the interlocking shoulder engages the interlocking seat. In the preferred embodiment, the insert interlocking surface is configured to define two interlocking seats extending longitudinally along opposed sides of the insert and the recess interlocking surface is configured to define two interlocking shoulders for receipt in the interlocking seats. Thus, radial expansion of the body adjacent the recess will be inhibited by the engagement of the interlocking shoulders of the recess interlocking surface in the compatible seats of the insert interlocking surface.
The interlocking shoulder and the compatible interlocking seat may be provided by any configuration of the interlocking surfaces. However, in the preferred embodiment, the interlocking shoulder and compatible seat are provided by a flange and groove configuration of the interlocking surfaces.
Preferably, the insert interlocking surface is comprised of at least one longitudinally extending flange defining the interlocking seat and the recess interlocking surface is comprised of at least one groove therein defining the interlocking shoulder, wherein the groove is compatible with the flange for engagingly receiving the flange therein. In the preferred embodiment, the insert interlocking surface is comprised of two flanges extending longitudinally along opposed sides of the insert defining the interlocking seats and the recess interlocking surface defines two grooves therein defining the interlocking shoulders, wherein the grooves are compatible with the flanges for engagingly receiving the flanges therein.
The outer surface of the body of the carrier apparatus defines a circumferential perimeter of the carrier apparatus. In order to facilitate the transport of the carrier apparatus through the borehole, the carrier apparatus and particularly the outer circumferential perimeter is sized to fit within the borehole. Thus, typically, the outer circumferential perimeter is also sized such that the outer circumferential perimeter of the carrier apparatus will not exceed the outer diameter or circumference of the pipe string.
As a result, in the preferred embodiment, the insert has an outer surface and the outer surface of the insert is configured such that the outer surface if the insert is substantially contained within the circumferential perimeter of the apparatus when the insert is received within the recess. Further, the outer surface of the insert is preferably configured such that the outer surface of the body and the outer surface of the insert together provide a substantially cylindrical circumferential perimeter of the carrier apparatus for passage through the borehole.
The tubular body may be comprised of a single integral tubular member or it may be comprised of two or more tubular members permanently or detachably connected, fastened or affixed together to provide the tubular body. Further, the tubular body is connectable with the pipe string in any manner permitting the transportation of the carrier apparatus through the borehole as part of the pipe string and permitting the relatively unobstructed flow of fluids through the bore of the body from the pipe string. In the preferred embodiment, the tubular body has opposed threaded ends for threaded connection with compatible ends of the adjacent pipe string.
The pipe string may be comprised of any downhole pipe or tubing used for production or drilling operations. Preferably, the pipe string is comprised of a tubing string and the body is adapted for connection with the tubing string to provide continuous fluid communication with the tubing string through the bore of the body.
As stated, at least one insert is mounted with the body in at least one recess formed in the body. However, where desired or required, the outer surface of the body may have greater than one longitudinal recess formed therein for receiving the insert such that greater than one gauge may be transported by the apparatus, wherein the recesses are preferably longitudinally spaced along a length of the body. Alternately, the recesses may be spaced circumferentially about the bore of the body.
The insert may also be comprised of a single integral member or it may be comprised of two or more members permanently or detachably connected, fastened or affixed together to provide the insert. Preferably, the insert is comprised of at least two insert members interconnected to form the insert defining the internal chamber therein. Further, the insert is preferably comprised of a sealing assembly associated with at least one of the insert members such that the insert members are sealingly interconnected to form the insert.
In the preferred embodiment, the insert is comprised of three insert members. In particular, the insert is preferably comprised of a gauge insert member defining a gauge portion of the internal chamber for receiving the gauge therein. Further, the insert is preferably comprised of a power source insert member defining a power source portion of the internal chamber for receiving a power source for the gauge therein, wherein the gauge insert member and the power source insert member are connected to permit communication between the gauge portion and the power source portion of the internal chamber. Finally, the insert is preferably comprised of a fluid port insert member, wherein the passage is defined by the fluid port insert member and wherein the gauge insert member and the fluid port insert member are connected to permit fluid communication with the gauge through the passage.
In the preferred embodiment, the insert members may be connected, fastened or affixed together, either permanently or detachably, using any interconnecting structure or mechanism. However, preferably, the insert members are detachably interconnected to permit access to each of the insert members, including the gauge and the power source received therein for maintenance, repair or replacement. Further, one or more of the insert members, and preferably each of the insert members, are preferably sealingly interconnected. Thus, in the preferred embodiment, the insert is further comprised of a sealing assembly associated with the insert members such that the insert members are sealingly interconnected. Any type or configuration of sealing assembly may be used such as one or more seals or O-rings located or positioned between the insert members.
As indicated, the gauge insert member defines a gauge portion of the internal chamber for receiving a gauge therein. The gauge is comprised of at least one sensor or measuring instrument for sensing or measuring at least one downhole parameter or condition such as pressure, temperature or fluid flow. The gauge may communicate to the information or data to the surface by a wireline or other method of communication, however, preferably, the gauge further includes a recorder or memory device for storing the data or information for later retrieval to the surface.
The carrier apparatus is comprised of at least one passage providing fluid communication between the gauge and one of the bore of the body and the borehole. Where the apparatus is comprised of greater than one insert, wherein each insert receives a gauge, the apparatus provides a passage for fluid communication between each gauge and one of the bore of the body and the borehole. Thus, one gauge may be in fluid communication with the bore of the body, while another gauge may be in fluid communication with the borehole.
Where information or data concerning the parameters or conditions of the bore of the body is desired or required, the passage may extend through any portion of the body and the insert permitting the fluid to communicate between the bore of the body and the gauge. Preferably, as indicated, the passage extends through the fluid port insert member of the insert. In the preferred embodiment, the body defines a fluid port extending between the bore of the body and the recess interlocking surface. Further, the passage defined by the fluid port insert member extends between the gauge portion of the internal chamber and the fluid port to provide fluid communication between the bore of the body and the gauge. In this instance, the gauge preferably measures at least one of the pressure, temperature and flow of the fluid conducted through the bore of the body.
Where information or data concerning the parameters or conditions of the borehole is desired or required, the passage may extend from the outer surface of the insert through any portion of the insert. Preferably, as indicated, the passage extends through the fluid port insert member of the insert. In the preferred embodiment, the passage defined by the fluid port insert member extends between the gauge portion of the internal chamber and the outer surface of the insert to provide fluid communication between the borehole and the gauge. In this instance, the gauge preferably measures at least one of the pressure, temperature and flow of a fluid contained within the borehole.
The insert may be permanently mounted, attached, affixed or otherwise fastened with the body in any manner and by any mechanism capable of maintaining the engagement between the portion of the insert receivable within the recess and the recess to provide the interlocking interface. However, for ease of maintenance, repair and replacement, the insert is preferably releasably mounted, attached, affixed or otherwise fastened with the body. Again, the insert may be releasably mounted, attached, affixed or otherwise fastened with the body in any manner and by any mechanism capable of releasably maintaining the engagement between the portion of the insert receivable within the recess and the recess to provide the interlocking interface.
Preferably, the insert is mounted with the body by at least one fastener. One or more of any type or combination of types of fastener may be used, such as screws or bolts. Further, each fastener may pass or extend through any portion of the insert and the body.
Preferably, the carrier apparatus is comprised of at least one fastener for releasably mounting the insert with the body to maintain the engagement between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface, wherein the fastener extends between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface. In the preferred embodiment, the carrier apparatus is comprised of at least one pair of fasteners for releasably mounting the insert with the body to maintain the engagement between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface, wherein the pair of fasteners extends between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface. In this instance, each fastener of the pair of fasteners is preferably positioned along opposed sides of the insert.
As a result of the potential deformation of the carrier apparatus during use, the carrier apparatus is preferably further comprised of a mechanism for releasing or facilitating the release of the engagement between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface in order to be able to remove the insert from the recess. Although any release mechanism or structure may be used, the carrier apparatus is preferably further comprised of at least one jackscrew extending between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface for releasing the engagement between the insert interlocking surface and the recess interlocking surface in order to remove the insert from the recess.